The Pebble and the Hero (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's thirty third spoof of The Pebble and the Penguin. Cast *Rayman as Hubie *Hunter (from Spyro the Dragon) as Rocko *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Marina *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Drake *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot (from 101 Dalmatians) as Petra, Timmy & Beany *Various Video Game Characters as Penguins *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Leopard Seal *Various Cartoon Network, Disney, and Nickelodeon Characters as Good Ship Misery Penguins *Zombie Jackson, Liang Jackson, Junwoo Jackson, Ludoviko Jackson, and Jorge Jackson (from Nicholas Crockett's Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded Series on Go!Animate) as The Boots *Zorran (from TUGS) as Bug *Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) as Killer Whales Movie Used *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Footage Rayman *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Spyro the Dragon *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Disney *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *Pinocchio (1940) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Toy Story (1995) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Lion King (1994) Ape Escape *Ape Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed (PlayStation 2) (ddrmaxman's version) *Ape Academy (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape Million Monkeys (PlayStation Portable) (TheChampion55's version) *Ape Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Gary Goofuu MC's version) *Ape Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Quest (PlayStation Portable) (Anthon's version) *Ape Escape (TV Series) Jak and Daxter *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Jak and Daxter X (PlayStation 2) (Devil_Slayer Productions's Version) *Daxter (PlayStation Portable) (Gamerz Zone1987's Walkthrough) *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's Gaming's version) *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) Ratchet and Clank *Ratchet and Clank 1 (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet Deadlocked (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 4: Future: Tools of Destruction (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 5: Size Matters (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELvideoGAMEPLAY's version) *Secret Agent Clank (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 6: Quest for Booty (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 7: A Crack in Time (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 8: All 4 One (PlayStation 3) (Gaming Spite and Riseofasoljatv's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 9: Full Frontal Assault (PlayStation 3) (SpotinGames's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 10: Into the Nexus (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank (PlayStation 4) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Looney Tunes Video Games *Bugs Bunny Lost in Time (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Roobarb and Chewbacca - Time Busters (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Duck Dodgers: Starring Daffy Duck (Nintendo 64) (19Xenomorph91's Version) *Taz Express (Nintendo 64) ("Teary_Eyes"_Anderson's Version) *Looney Tunes Space Race (PlayStation 2) (Thegamerwalkthroughs's Version) *Looney Tunes Racing (PlayStation 1) (SinrothGaming's Version) *Sheep Raider (PlayStation 1) (EntfGOD's Version) *Taz Wanted! (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's version) *Looney Tunes Back in Action (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck (Nintendo DS) (ZeroTailsXXX's Version) *Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal (Xbox 360) (chimanruler15's version) Little Big Planet *LittleBigPlanet 1 (PlayStation 3) (Choke - Low's version) *LittleBigPlanet 2 (PlayStation 3) (Zebra Gamer's version) *LittleBigPlanet 3 (PlayStation 3) (SpottinGames's version) *LittleBigPlanet Karting (PlayStation 3) (vingamer's gaming's version) Croc *Croc 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Croc 2 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) Disney Games *A Bug's Life (PlayStation 1) (chaffXgrenade's version) SpongeBob SquarePants Video Games *SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty (Game Zone's Version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (Ricardo The PC Gamer's Version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (Sooo Mungry's Version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (SilverGoldenTiggyGamer's Version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (TeraBitGaming's Version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger (RamsTheNameCom's Version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (yoshi bull's version) *SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePants (Sooo Mungry's Version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square (GamerzPlanetXD9's Version) *SpongeBob's Boating Bash (Sooo Mungry's Version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge (casualgamerreed's version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: HeroPants (iSneakSometimes's version) Unreal Engine 3 *A Hat in Time (Neon Cabaret's Version) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship The Powerpuff Girls *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995) *Crime 101 (1996) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Specials Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) Chowder *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Rugrats *Rugrats (1990) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (2000) *All Growed Up (2001) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *All Grown Up! (2003) The Wild Thornberries *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *The Wild Thornberries Movie (2002) Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes Go!Animate *Zombie Gets Grounded (Movie and Series) (Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *Quarantine *Ghosts *High Winds *Bigg Freeze Thomas and Friends *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *James and the Express (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Proves A Point (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *A Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Very Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Dirty Work (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hector the Horrid! (Michael Angelis-UK) *James Works it Out (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Crowning Around (Mark Moraghan-US) *Chucklesome Trucks (Mark Moraghan-US) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Rayman2 conceptart sYqp0.jpg|Rayman as Hubie Hunter PS1.jpg|Hunter as Rocko LyRRRgba.png|Ly the Fairy as Marina NeoCortexN. SaneTrilogy.png|Dr. Neo Cortex as Drake Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot.jpg|Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot as Petra, Timmy, and Beany (since Spot is an extra) No06ZGNbo.jpg|Various Video Game Characters as Penguins Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as Leopard Seal Cartoon Network 3.png|Various Cartoon Network, Disney-characters-header-image.jpg|Walt Disney, Nickelodeon-characters-maxi-poster-1.133.jpg|and Nickelodeon Characters as Good Misery Ship Penguins Zombie, Liang, Junwoo, Ludoviko, and Jorge.png|Zombie, Liang, Junwoo, Ludoviko, and Jorge as The Boots (Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett and VYOND) Zorran.jpg|Zorran as Bug Thomas'NewTrucks29.png|Troublesome Trucks as Killer Whales (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *The troublesome trucks will be coupled together through the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movies Spoof